Luna's Army
by Luna Lovegood 726
Summary: A story about the rebellion that Luna, Ginny, and Neville stir up against Voldemort when he controlled Hogwarts in the seventh book. Kind of a retelling, but mostly about what those three did to the Death Eaters when Harry wasn't there to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny

My bag was all packed and ready, sitting by the door. Downstairs I could hear Mum bustling around checking things, making sure everything was set for my trip to Hogwarts. It was just me now, and it felt sort of odd to have the house so empty like this. Bill and Charlie were off doing whatever it was they did now, what with Voldemort having control of everything. Recruiting other witches and wizards to the fight against him was more like it. Even though the entire Wizarding World was on the lookout for people against the New Policy, basically against Voldemort and his ideals, Bill and Charlie always said that the world's need was more important than their own safety. I was proud of them, but also terrified at the same time. If they were to be caught, then who knows what would happen. Percy was still at the Ministry. I find it hard to believe that he can't see even now how awful it's becoming, but Percy had always been a bit pigheaded. Fred and George always called him a pompous git, and I personally agree with them.

Fred and George are still at their shop, but doing some anti-Voldemort broadcasting as well. Ever since they started up the broadcast I've wanted to help, to do something for the anti-Voldemort cause, but Mum is adamant. She's convinced I'm too young to handle any sort of danger at all. And so I'm stuck here, at home, while everyone I know is off doing something worthwhile. Even Ron is gone, although he didn't get permission from Mum to go off wherever he's gone with Harry and Hermione. It was almost funny to see Mum's face when she looked into Ron's room and saw the ghoul instead. She yelled at Dad for hours, but he didn't lose his ground like he usually does. He just said that Ron was overage and deserved to decide for himself what to do with his life. If he wanted to help Harry in his mission to destroy Voldemort that was his decision and him and Mum didn't have any say in it anymore. Mum took a while, but eventually she calmed down. I'd imagine it'd all start up again if she ever saw Ron again, though. But I have to admit; even I didn't think that Ron would leave so quickly. He, Hermione, and Harry disappeared during the wedding; right after the Death Eaters broke through our defenses and crashed it. I'm glad they got away, but it's still hard to sit here, safe and at home, all the while wondering where they are and if they're safe. At this very moment Harry might be captured, tied up, waiting for Voldemort to come and finish him off…

It's too much to think about. I stand up and walk across the room, picking up things at random. There's nothing I can do about it if that really is what's happening. I'll hear about it soon enough if Voldemort has killed Harry. He'd be sure to broadcast it everywhere so that everyone will know that he really was won, that there really is no hope. But still, it kills me to stay here, alone and quiet, not knowing anything. I think this must be the most difficult thing in the world-to sit safe at home when the person you love is in danger.

"Ginny! The car is here." Mum called from below. I broke out of my reverie, grabbed my bag and went to the car.

The ride to King's Cross Station was uneventful. Neither Mum nor Dad said much, and I was too lost in my thoughts to reply. I ran at the barrier and it opened easily for me. The Hogwarts Express was already sitting there, puffing steam out of the top of its engine. It looked exactly as it always had before, the bright red letters emblazoned across the coal black side of the train. Strange that it hadn't changed at all even though everything else had.

I hugged Mum and Dad goodbye, boarded the train and pulled my suitcase up onto the platform. I walked down the red carpeted aisle, found the first empty compartment and let myself in. Although I had seen several of my friends from last year in the other compartments I didn't want to be with them. I felt like being alone now.

A discarded newspaper lay on the seat beside me. It was from today. I picked it up and flipped through it, not because I was really interested but just for something to do. Suddenly, however, a story caught my eye. Underneath all the stories about disappearances and crazy people claiming to have been attacked by Harry was a small story entitled "Severus Snape Confirmed Hogwarts Headmaster." I stared at it in shock for a moment. Snape, Dumbledore's killer, had taken over his position? Snape, the Death Eater? I couldn't believe it, but nevertheless I opened it up and began to read the accompanying story.

The door to my compartment opened, and Luna and Neville came in. They sat down on either side of me as I looked up from the newspaper.

"Awful, isn't it?" Neville asked, taking a glance at the article I was reading. I nodded.

"Yeah. Snape. I mean, I knew they'd have to put in a new headmaster, but I never reckoned it'd be Snape. The one who killed him."

"And look at the others." Neville said, pointing lower down in the article, "Those Carrows, or whatever their names are. Those two ugly blonde Death Eaters there. Harry reckoned they were up on the tower when Dumbledore died, I heard him say it."

Luna spoke up suddenly, "Neville and I were thinking we should start Dumbledore's Army again." She said. I looked at her, startled. Neville looked shifty, while Luna just stared straight ahead, humming softly as usual.

"But who'll teach us?" I asked, "Harry isn't here anymore, and we're not likely to find someone as experienced in defense as he was."

"We were thinking we all could." Luna said, "We'd all teach everything we knew, and then learn new things to teach when nothing else was left." I was startled, but this was starting to make sort of sense. And this would be a way to help the anti-Voldemort cause in a way I couldn't have done just by myself.

"Yeah, that sounds good." I said, "But are we going to keep using the Room of Requirement? Umbridge blasted in last time, remember?"

"Neville thinks he has a way around it." Luna said. Neville blinked, blushed, then said,

"Well, you know how the room gives you whatever you want? Well, I was thinking that maybe if we asked it for a practice room that no Death Eaters or Death Eater supporters could get into, then maybe it'd be locked to those people. I dunno, though, it was just an idea."

"Neville, that's genius!" I said, surprising him and making him blush even more, "When do we get started?"

"Well, I guess right now we could try to recruit members." Neville said, "You know, like the people from the DA, but probably more will want to join now that it's Voldemort and not the Ministry we're fighting. And then we could have our first meeting… oh, I dunno, maybe Monday? Give people enough time to settle down but not enough to get cold feet. I only wish we had some more of Hermione's fake galleon things- that'd be a good way to communicate with everyone."

"We could probably figure out how to make more of them." I said, "But we shouldn't worry about it yet. What I think we should discuss is what…" I stopped talking. The compartment door had just banged open.

Neville, Luna, and I looked up. Two hooded Death Eaters stood in the doorway, glaring at us. One had his wand out, and it was pointing straight at me.

I felt for my wand in my pocket but couldn't feel it anywhere. Oh great, I must've left it in my suitcase. My mind was racing. Had they somehow overheard our plans to start up a secret rebel organization? Were they going to kill us right now?

"Out." The one with the wand growled, pointing to us.

We filed out silently. I tried to motion to Neville and Luna to ask if either of them had their wands on them, but neither seemed to. Darn, we were trapped with Death Eaters with no wands and no way of escape. And what were they going to do with us anyway? And how could they have found out?

Two Death Eaters went into the compartment and began rifling through things, checking quickly and silently under the seats, in the overhead compartments, and opening up our bags. The remaining Death Eater stayed outside with us. He sneered at me and I glowered back at him, pulling my arm out of his grasp.

"He's not in here, Macnair." One of the Death Eaters said to the other.

"Yeah, I can't find Harry either. Let's clear out of here, check the other compartments." The other one said. Harry he had said. They were looking for Harry Potter on the Hogwarts Express? Even with the seriousness of the situation I nearly burst out laughing. They must be pretty thick to think that Harry would even consider going to Hogwarts with all this going on.

We were shoved brutally back into the compartment and the door locked behind us. Even before they were gone I was rifling through my suitcase, messing up Mum's orderly arrangement looking for my wand. I found it at last at the bottom of the bag, stuffed in between socks and Advanced Potion Making. I pulled it out and shoved my bag closed, kicking it under the seat. "Those...slimy…gits!" I yelled suddenly, kicking the bag with all the might I had, "To come blasting in here looking for Harry when any idiot would know he's gone off somewhere else. We really do need to do this rebellion thing so we can teach those Death Eaters a thing or two." At least now I'm prepared, I thought.

I turned around to see Neville and Luna pulling out their wands as well. "Yeah." Neville agreed, and Luna nodded simultaneously.

"Now?" I asked them, once all our wands were in our hands, "We can recruit new members and tell all the old ones to meet us on Monday. Then we can pass out the galleons and everything."

"Yeah, c'mon, now's good." Neville said. He and Luna went out of the compartment, but I stayed behind for a moment to fix my suitcase which had come undone again. Voldemort, I thought as I wrestled The Monster Book of Monsters back into the bag, you have no idea how much of a fight we're going to put up. Hogwarts is going to rebel.

I left the compartment in search of my friends and anyone else who would be interested in undermining the new regime.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna

We met in the Room of Requirement, all of us who used to be in Dumbledore's Army (plus a few who just joined) who hadn't already been expelled because of being Muggle-born and who weren't in detention that night, which brought down our numbers considerably. It was only Monday, but considering the new, extremely stringent rules Snape and the Carrows placed upon us, I was surprised not more were in detention. I was almost put in myself, for arguing with the Carrow who taught Defense Against the Dark Arts about whether or not there was such a thing as a Wrackspurt. He was under the impression that they didn't exist, but I told him that the buzzing you hear in your ears the minute everything goes completely quiet is a Wrackspurt. They make it very difficult to concentrate, but most of the time you don't even realize they're there because of all the extra noise around Carrow didn't seem too impressed, he shook his head and banged his fist menacingly on the table, but I didn't really expect him to believe me. He's too narrow minded to understand such matters.

Although there were a few people Neville and I had talked to on the train about this who had gotten cold feet and ended up not coming, the vast majority had shown up. It seemed to me there were twice as many people here for this meeting than had shown up for the DA meetings back when I was a fourth year. At least, I assumed so, because there were twice as many Wrackspurts as before.

"Luna. Over here!" Neville called. Everyone was getting together in a circle on those same cushions where we used to practice stunning. I remembered stunning Neville, but that was before his spells got loads better.

I sat down with them, next to Neville and Ginny who have been the only other ones these past years who have been decent to me. Although, things did get loads better after Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and I all fought together at the Ministry. People didn't steal my things after that, and even now, sitting with Ginny and Neville is almost exactly like being with friends.

Ginny stood up and waved her dark red hair away from her face, almost as if she was going to start a speech. She cleared her throat.

"You all know why you're here." she started, "You all know that Voldemort has taken over Hogwarts. By now many of you have probably already suffered at his followers hands. Snape, taking over Hogwarts, the Carrows imposing all the punishments. So now you're here to stop that. We're all here to stop that and make sure they _all_ know that taking over our school is not going to be easy. We are going to fight the whole way. And if Voldemort and his cowardly supporters think they can just waltz in and take this school for themselves they've got another thing coming. They don't know our strength, but it's about time we tested it. I'm sure you all know the horrible things he's done to people, how he's taken over, killed, and tortured. Well we are NOT going to let him do that here. Let them just try to get us to cooperate. I'll just say, watch out, Voldemort, Dumbledore's Army is coming!"

There was a round of applause after that speech. I joined in as well, clapping my hands together as loud as they would. Good job, Ginny, I thought, that was truly excellent.

Suddenly, a voice rose up from the crowd. "They tied up my brother." the person yelled, "They tied him to the ceiling and then left him up there for three days without food or water. He was almost dead when he came down, and they only did it 'cause he answered a question on the Cruciatus Curse wrong. He's only eleven." A murmur of disgust went through the crowd.

"That's just sick." I heard someone say, "I'm glad I answered all my questions right."

"They used the Cruciatus curse on my little sister." someone else said, "And I had to watch. She didn't do anything wrong, it was me they were trying to punish. I screamed when a girl in my glass was slapped for answering a question wrong and they decided to hurt me more by doing it to my sister." the girl began sobbing, "Oh, god, when they finally got done with her she was white and shaking. And one of her ribs was broken so that when she walked she cried out in pain. It was all my fault." The girl began to cry harder. As a few people clustered around her to try to make her feel better someone in the back piped up.

"I was whipped!" a small, high voice said. It sounded, although I couldn't be sure, like Colin Creevey, the small kid who used to follow Harry around and ask for his autograph. He had gotten lot bigger now. "Fifty times on my back," he said, "ten times on my face. They were going on and on about how Harry was a liar and a trouble maker who was mentally insane and should be locked away in Azkaban so I stood up and said, 'No, Harry's not insane and not a liar either. He's better than you and you'll never be as good as him.' Well then, that ugly Carrow, the girl, gets up and tells me to repeat it. After I do, she brings me to the front of the room and gives me those lashes. Hurt like hell when she did it, and it still hurts now, even though I've tried to cure it with essence of murtlap."

There was a stunned silence. "Oh, god," somebody breathed, but other than that the room was still. Nobody else seemed to have anything to say.

Neville suddenly spoke. "Colin," he said, "What…what should we do?"

"Oh, I'm alright now," Colin said, "I've wrapped it in a towel soaked with essence of murtlap and it's doing alright. As long as I don't move I'm fine. But I'm still game for something else to do. Those Death Eaters need to see what we really are. I was thinking of setting off a stink bomb in Muggle Studies class- give that old hag a taste of what she really smells like."

A few people began laughing, and instantly the spell cast by Colin's story was broken. Suddenly people everywhere were spurting out their own ideas of what we should do to annoy and anger the Death Eaters. I considered using Nargles. We drop them from a higher staircase as the Carrows or Snape walked by. Even better, we could put them on their seats. I touched those spines once and they really stung.

"Quiet, quiet!" Ginny yelled, banging her fist on the table in front of her. Everyone stopped chattering and looked up to her. "Alright, so you've all got some excellent ideas about what we can do to make those slimy gits realize what it's really like at Hogwarts, but we can't do them all right now. We've got to have a plan, everyone, or those idiots will start picking us off one by one. Now I think we should focus on maybe two stunts right now, set days and so on, and then when we meet again next week we can decide what else to do. Now, who's got an idea?"

Several people started yelling out at once.

"Set fire to that Carrow girl's hair."

"Set off flaming rockets like the Weasley's did!"

"Flood the great hall!"

"Write stuff on the walls, maybe 'Dumbledore's Army, Still Recruiting' or something like that."

"Switch around all the names of Snape's potion bottles."

"Make a whole bunch of little biting fleas that'll attack the Carrows!"

"All right, alright, alright!" Ginny said, "Okay, so it seems like most of you've got plenty of ideas, and we've got enough to work with right now. Are there any more _reasonable_ suggestions, and no, Seamus, we aren't going to make an army of attacking fleas. It's too easy to let it get out of hand."

Dean and Seamus burst out laughing.

"Well, we could always use nargles." I said. Ginny stared at me.

"How's that?" she asked, looking somewhat confused.

"Well, nargles have got nasty little spines, you see." I said, "We could put them on their chairs so that when they sit down the nargles will poke them quite hard. And the spines are ridiculously hard to get out. I had one stuck in my finger once and it wouldn't come out for three months. I had to pull it out with my teeth."

Ginny seemed a little unsure. "Do you have any with you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oh, I always keep one in my bag." I said, pulling it out and placing it on the table. It was a small, round, brown thing, not much larger than a small pebble, but with a huge, foot long spine poking out of it. The good thing was the spine was mostly invisible and the pod so small that it would be easily unnoticeable. Ginny gingerly picked it up and turned it around in her hand.

"This seems like it'll work." she said to me, "Excellent idea." I smiled a little and put the nargle back in my bag.

"Okay," Ginny said, "We've got one thing that'll work, Luna's nargle idea. Also, I like the idea of painting on the walls, what were the words you said we should use?"

"Dumbledore's Army, still recruiting." Dean piped up, "Or something like that."

"That sounds fine to me." Ginny said, picking up a quill and writing the words down on a scrap of parchment. She continued, "I don't think we should do any more stunts this week. Those two seem good enough for now, because we don't want the Carrows to crack down too hard in the first week. Give people enough time to settle down and then we should really start. Now, I've just got a few more things to say and then everyone can go off. First, we've got to make teams for who is going to do which thing. Neville, you're in charge of the writing on the walls thing. Luna, you can do nargles. I guess I'll just split you down the middle for teams. Everyone on the right side, go to Neville. The left side to Luna."

There was some shuffling while everyone rearranged themselves and then Ginny said, "Okay, the team leaders can decide when they want to do their stunt. For our next meeting, though, I'll pass out these." she held up one of Hermione's fake galleons, "Those of you in Dumbledore's Army should remember them, but I made some more for the new members and for the people who lost theirs. Oh, and when you come up to take your galleons, sign this parchment. It's got the same spell Hermione put on our other DA list, so unless you want to be really spotty for the rest of your life you'll keep your mouth shut. Got that?" Most people nodded, and then a few brave people stood up to sign their names and take their galleons. After the first few had gone up people became braver and within a few short minutes everyone had signed. Ginny, after signing her name onto the parchment picked it up, folded it and stuffed it into a corner of the room where it was hidden from view.

"I'm not taking any chances this time." she said, and everyone else nodded. Slowly, a few people began to filter out and within a few minutes the whole room was empty except for Ginny, Neville and I.

"That went well." I said, going up to Ginny. She nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm really glad we're finally getting to do something against the Death Eaters. For a while there during the summer I thought I was just going to have to sit quietly at school while everyone else was off doing the exciting things."

I put my hand on her arm, "I agree. Daddy told me not to do anything rebellious this year, that he had got it all handled with his articles in the Quibbler. But anyone who thinks I'm going to just sit here while Voldemort is taking over is insane."

"I know." Ginny said, "Everyone underestimates us. They think we can't make a difference."

"Course we can!" Neville said, "We might be young, but we know just as much about fighting him as the rest of them do. And my Gran's hardly one of the protective sort. She was telling me how I should get out there and fight, live up to my parent's name and all that."

"You're already doing that." I said, "You've been in Dumbledore's Army since it begun, and it was your idea to get it started again. Oh, by the way, when were you going to go paint on the walls?"

"Thanks." Neville said, grinning sheepishly, "And I was thinking Wednesday for the walls stunt. Right in the middle of the week so that as many people will see it as possible. Maximum impact, you know."

"Alright. I'll see if the nargles are ready by then. They can be quite temperamental, you know."


	3. Chapter 3

Neville

Wednesday. Eleven p.m. Me and about ten other people from the DA were squished into the back of one of Filch's old, unused broom cupboards somewhere on the fifth floor. I wasn't entirely sure exactly where this thing was located, because after we'd been spat out of the Room of Requirement's little secret moving door, we'd heard footsteps and all had to jam ourselves into the closest hiding place there was. Which happened to be a broom cupboard. Brilliant. All the twigs from the end of the brooms stashed in here were poking me in the face and I couldn't move them because Snape was having a long, heartfelt conversation with the girl Carrow right outside this door. They were discussing the school, and some improvements they'd like to make, such as reinstating Umbridge's old rule about no student gatherings of over three people. It didn't bother me that our DA meetings would once again become illegal; that had happened before, under Umbridge, and nothing had really come of it until the end, and the Room of Requirement was much better protected now. I was only bothered by the length of time it was taking Snape and that girl Carrow to agree on it. Two hours seemed a bit on the lengthy side.

I figured a lot of the younger kids were probably getting antsy by now- they'd been stuck in here long enough- but everyone was completely terrified at the thought of being discovered that nobody made even the slightest movement. By now almost everyone had been punished at least once by the Carrows, and nobody wanted to repeat the experience. But they had all come today, even though if they were caught it would turn out far worse than anything they had experienced before. Luckily all the kids still had that fear imbedded in their minds; otherwise we'd be out of here and in the dungeons faster than you could say "no fair". Snape and that Carrow really should hurry up their conversation and leave, preferably sometime soon.

Next to my leg, one of the younger kids shifted around. I put my hand on him and he looked up at me. I put my finger to my lips, "Shhhh." He nodded, but then a minute later started fidgeting again. I put my hand down to stop him just as his foot whacked against one of the empty paint cans stacked in piles along the sides of the cupboard for us to use in our graffiti. I watched in horror as an entire pile of paint cans cascaded down the walls and fell to the floor.

Crash, Bang, BOOM!

The door swung open. White faced and snarling, Snape glared down at us. Behind him, the Carrow girl grinned toothily.

"Well, well, well," she said, "What do we have here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Neville

We were taken down to the dungeons and each locked in separate cells. I didn't think the dungeons had ever been so full. Along with us from the DA there were a few other people locked down here for petty misdeeds. They all looked pretty gruesome with big gashes running down the sides of their faces and huge black and blue marks blossoming on their arms. And they hadn't been caught out of bed after hours, hiding in a broom closet, overhearing one of Snape's top secret conversations for Hogwarts reform, with ten cans of paint and brushes to be used to graffiti the castle. I wondered what would happen to us. There were some pretty ugly torture items down here that the Carrows no doubt loved to use on misbehaving students. There was a chair with nails sticking out of the seat, and a pair of shackles hanging from the ceiling almost identical to the one Filch had hanging in his office. This one, however, looked recently used. I shivered.

For a few fruitless minutes I tried to pick the lock on my cell, but the bars were too closely put together to allow even a finger through and there was nothing in my cell that could have been used as a lock pick. I wished I still had my wand with me, but Snape had snatched it out of my hands when he hauled us out of the cupboard and threw us in here. I'd never seen that Carrow girl look as happy as when she locked us down here. They must have some pretty bad punishment in store for us.

I discovered that if I stuck my head against the bars of the cell I could see into the cells farther down the line, into maybe the fifth or sixth on either side. Craning my neck I thought I could see Ginny in one of the cells, sitting with her back against the wall.

"Ginny?" I whispered, "Ginny, is that you?"

"Yeah," she said, "You figured a way out of these yet?"

"No," I sighed, "There's nothing in here to pick a lock with. And they took my wand, too."

"Me too. What d'you reckon they're gonna do to us? 'Cause there's a kid next to me who looks like she's been tortured, cut up, and then hung from the ceiling for three days."

"Everyone looks pretty beat up. And those Carrows have such sick, twisted minds I know they'll come up with something horrific."

"What were you saying about me?" A new, low drawl came from the corner of the room, which was hidden in shadow.

"Draco, bring that boy out. I need to ask him a few questions."

Malfoy emerged from the corner, a slight grin on his face. "Move your fat bum, Longbottom." He said, pulling open my cell door and holding it open for me. I ignored him as I walked past; looking instead into the corner where the first voice had came from.

He stepped out of the shadows then. The other Carrow, the brother, someone I hadn't seen too much of during school. He leered at me, the flickering light of the dungeon casting eerie shadows across his face.

"Hello, ugly." He said, "Thought I heard you say something 'bout me back there. Just wondering, you know how people always want to keep up with their reputation. Now, what was it that you said?"

I glared at him, but kept my mouth shut.

"Pity, pity." The Carrow said, "I was almost about to let you and your little nasty friends go, but I can see now how uncooperative you are. I believe that to cure you of your insubordination you could go the next two days in here without food and water, of course. Oh, and I almost forgot! Draco, the whip!"

Malfoy came back from where he was lurking in the shadows, holding a bullwhip that must have been twenty feet long. Along its edge were nasty little spikes that looked sharp enough to lop a finger off.

"Twenty lashes for uncooperativeness, Longbottom," the Carrow said, "And, let's see, ten for each of you friends. Be thankful it isn't more.

'Oh, and so you don't escape…" he said, then flicked his want at me, "Petrificus Totalus!"

I froze and the Carrow cracked the whip above me. I winced in anticipation.

The first crack was like ice. I could feel the spines against my back, ripping and tearing into my skin. It was agony, pain unlike anything I'd ever felt before and I knew that if I had been able to I would have been screaming at the top of my lungs. Behind me I could hear the Carrow laughing heartily as he brought the whip up for another one.

Crack, second. Crack, third. Crack, fourth. By the fifth whip my body was screaming in protest. If at any time I could have broken a magic curse with sheer brute force that time would be now. But the curse was strong and it remained intact, even though everything in my body fought for the slightest movement, even the twitch of a finger, which would break the curse.

After ten more lashes I had lost all the feeling in my body. Only five more to go…

For the last whip the Carrow put in more strength, enough almost to make me fall over. But it was done, and suddenly the full body bind curse was taken off. I suddenly fell to the ground-my legs seemed to have given out on me.

"Draco. Put him back in the cell."

Malfoy kicked me inside, slammed the door shut, and locked it with his wand. I slid across the freezing concrete on my arms and chin, and then stopped just before reaching the wall. I lay on the ground and shook with pain and fury. The screams behind me told me that the others were being as brutally tortured as I.

**A/N: Review or the Carrows will come to ****your**** school (believe me, I have connections and just might make it happen…).**


End file.
